The Disruption
by Lunamoon007
Summary: Summary: Yuri and Wolfram have been in a relationship for a while and are getting married soon. But what happens when your husband to be goes away on a mission and is taking way longer than expected. Not very good with summaries, just read the first chap and give it a try, if you like then read on, if not just ignore.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kkm

Warning: Guy on Guy action right off the bat

Pairings: Yuri x Wolfram

Side note: This story is loosely connected to the distraction. Xxxxxxxxxx means changes in scene

 **Chapter 1:**

Maou's bedroom

 **Yuri's POV...**

Well, that was a really long and boring meeting. It kind of sucks that I'll be heading into human territory for business and Wolfram won't be with me. Oh well, guess I'll just have to try and make things go fast and smoothly so I can get home faster. I just don't feel right traveling without Wolf.

Now that I think back, he always travels with me everywhere. Especially since we finally became lovers a little over a year ago. After all he always says he needs to be where I am, since he is my fiancé. I can't help but laugh as I remember this.

Damn ...

I really wish Wolf could come, but he did make a commitment and his friend did come all this way to visit again in less than two years which honestly is really fast considering demon years. Maa, I can't be selfish. Gwendal even said that if things go smoothly, I could be home faster since we aren't going too far this time.

Haahh, I feel really crappy right now. I'm a little surprised that I'm this disappointed by the fact that Wolf won't be travelling with me. But I'm more upset that Wolfram is going to spend time alone with Shiro. I just don't feel right leaving them alone together. I shouldn't feel this way, after all they are just childhood friends.

Ugh, why am I feeling so possessive all of a sudden, every time he visits I get irritated. I think Wolfram's rubbing off on me with this whole cheater thing.

Even though it really has been a long time since he's said that. I can see that he is finally putting his trust in me, so of course I have to trust him too, after all Wolfram would never cheat on me. Wolfram already rejected him, so there's no way this guy could get between us.

That's right I've made my decision, I'll trust Wolf and let him enjoy his time off. I'll be back soon and Shiro should be gone before I come home anyway. He already knows I'm not letting Wolf go. I know he does this to annoy me, but I have made it a point to tell him that Wolf is my fiance and we'll be getting married soon after my eighteenth birthday.

 **Wolfram's POV...**

Well, I guess I can't be too upset, at least Yuri won't be going too far without me. My lips form a smile, still if I would have known, I would have told Shiro to come another time, or just wait for me. But big brother really didn't know he was coming till today so it cant be helped. It's good to know that's the reason he was gone most of the day, I was starting to worry that it was something else.

Big brother and Conrart will be with him and even Gunter since I won't be there. Everything should be fine without me, which is a little upsetting but I can trust Conrart to protect Yuri with his life. I smile to myself for a moment, the only reason I'm not demanding I go is because Yuri really seems upset that I won't be going along. I'm so glad he feels this way.

Yuri has changed so much, he actually wants me around all the time. He holds me every night keeping me warm and making me feel safe. Its going to be weird sleeping alone. It's been a long time since I've slept without him.

He's even made it a point to go to earth and come back home faster. He's trying his best to make sure we're not apart for more than a night or two. Mmm especially since he's gotten more handsy for the past eight months or so. Hahh, now I'm getting depressed and a little turned on, I should stop thinking about this, if not I'll just be sighing all night.

Better yet, I should make sure Yuri is ready for tomorrow. I look over at Yuri, looks like he's in his own little world, kind of like how I was, except he's sighing too much. That wimp.

"Yuri?"

...

Hmm, he's not answering, "Yu...", now he's laughing. What's up with him.

"Wolfram, let's get ready for bed okay." He looks at me with his goofy grin, surprising me a bit.

"huh...uhm...ok, sure Yuri... But first you should pack some essentials for your trip. Wait here I'll go get some things."

By the time I come back with a few items, he's already wearing his usual blue pajama pants, he's made it a habit to sleep shirtless. I stare for a bit and then snap out of it and clear my throat, "Here Yuri, put this in your bag."

He walks over to me and takes the stuff from my hands, then he kisses my cheek and walks towards his bag, "Thanks Wolf." I just kind of stand there dumbfounded, he has been way more affectionate since we became lo...lovers, but he still always manages to catch me off guard. Just thinking the word lovers makes me blush.

He finishes packing the things I gave him, and starts walking over to the bed.

I hear him chuckle again. He looks over at me, still laughing. I just ignore him and walk towards the nightstand to get my nightgown, I could feel a light blush appearing on my cheeks again.

I try to ignore it and begin changing and I can't help but feel a heated stare.

 **Yuri's POV...**

I sit on the bed and watch as Wolfram goes over to get his nightgown. It's gonna be strange going somewhere without Wolfram, especially since we've gotten so close. I finally got him accustomed to my touch and now I won't be able to touch him for a few days.

Looks like he's taking his time while changing. He's usually already done changing and in bed when I come in since I'm always busy with paperwork. I have been taking my duties very seriously, so I should be able to cut back just a bit. I should make it a habit to be ready before him. So I can watch him change.

Wow, that sounded so perverted, even in my head. Am I turning into Murata.

Wolfram has already taken off his shirt and is unbuttoning his pants. I lick my lips and continue to stare at him, his skin is so pale. I never get tired of looking at his body. Uh oh, Wolfram seems to have noticed that I'm staring.

"Yuri, what are you looking at?"

I snap out of it quickly and respond, "What do you mean Wolf?"

He turns around to look at me, "I mean, stop staring like that."

"Huh, staring like what Wolf." I give him a sly smirk, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

He stalks over to me with his nightgown still in hand, trying to look angry. He throws the nightgown at me and is about to start yelling. I catch the nightgown and put it on the bed. He is probably still slightly upset that I'll be away, since I see that he is about to throw a tantrum, I just grab his hand.

He seems surprised by this, so I start drawing small circles on his hand and he starts to giggle.

"Yuri ... what are you doing ... stop!" He is able to get out his sentence while laughing.

I smile up at him, at least he doesn't look upset anymore. "Sorry Wolf, I was just thinking and got distracted."

He doesn't look so convinced by the excuse, so I just pull him closer and give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Wolf, it's late, let's go to bed." I lay down and pat the bed signaling for him to come and lay down.

He starts blushing, but nonetheless he takes his nightgown and pulls it over his head. Then he starts removing his pants and hops into bed.

He's facing away from me, that gets me a little peeved, "Wolfram, face me."

"Humph, why?" He's trying to complain, but he still turns around. I cup his cheeks in my hands and get closer to him.

"Are you still mad that you're not coming with me?"

He smiles at me, "No, since it can't be helped ... But just be careful and come back soon."

I pull him close and kiss his luscious lips, slowly removing one of his new nightgowns, this one is a pale blue color that happens to have buttons and be slightly shorter than his usual pink nightware. "Wolf, I really would have preferred you come with me, but you know, you've been looking forward to Shiro coming and I understand that, so I won't say anymore on that matter. So just have fun and I'll be back as soon as I can." I start kissing his neck and comforting him a bit.

"Okay Yuri. I will"

Wolfram leans his head further back and allows me more access. I begin to make butterfly kisses starting from his jaw and trailing down his neck and chest reaching a pert nipple. I can hear Wolf panting softly and feel his hands combing through my shoulder length hair. He really enjoys doing that since my hair grew.

I continue to nip, lick and suck his nipple, alternating between the two. Before moving down to his bellybutton I nip at his left nipple again "Yu... ahh"

I look up at him and smile seeing his face filled with lust, my beautiful Wolf.

I dip my tongue into Wolfram's belly button earning another moan from him. Wolfram begins spreading his legs open to give me more space. I lay down between his legs, never removing my tongue from his navel.

I continue making my way down to his legs and kissing his thighs purposely avoiding the obvious bulge on my beloved. Eliciting a small growl from Wolfram.

"Yuri, please."

I lean on my knees and look down at Wolfram's flushed body. I lay my body on top of him and lean in to kiss him. It starts out light and sweet while I rub up on Wolfram, but he starts getting impatient and deepens our kiss.

I let him take control and he starts rubbing himself on me faster, putting his arms around my neck and exploring my mouth with that sweet tongue of his.

Taking advantage of Wolf's distraction, I grab a bottle of lube, and slide my hands down and give his butt a nice squeeze before pouring some lube on my fingers and rubbing his entrance with my index finger.

The moment I plunge my finger into him, he lets go of my lips and let's out a groan.

I start pushing the digit in and out slowly adding a second finger and scissoring his entrance making sure its nice and soft.

Wolfram brings his hands to my back and starts moaning and panting again after the slight discomfort. I slip in another finger and push in deeper, hitting his sweet spot and making him cum.

"Yuri, enough... I want you ... inside me."

I continue moving my fingers around inside him while grinning at him, "I am inside you Wolf."

He looks at me with anger in his beautiful emerald eyes moving his hands inside my pants to rub me, "Wimp, that's not funny. Stop teasing."

"I'm not teasing, I am already inside." I say between grunts. Wolfram starts rubbing faster still glaring at me then he smirks up at me pulling my head down to whisper in my ear "I want your... yours ... inside me, now", giving a light squeeze to emphasize exactly what he wants and a lick to my ear.

That goes straight to my groin and I quickly remove my pants and underwear and look down at Wolfram's smug face that seems to be saying 'ha, I win'. I quickly push myself inside him, hearing him gasp. I was trying to go slow and give you as much pleasure as possible since we'll be apart for a while, you brat.

Wolfram screams my name and holds me close "Yuri", I stay inside and don't move for a while to let Wolfram adjust. In the meantime I kiss Wolfram again and slide one hand to his groin and one to his nipple giving each a squeeze, "Yuri ... so good."

I start rubbing him, getting him to relax and then I feel Wolfram push up against me showing that he is ready for me to move.

I start off at a slow pace, not wanting to hurt my Wolf. Then I remember his smirk and the fact that he called me a wimp, I start going at a slightly faster pace, pulling myself almost all the way out and pushing myself back in fast and hard.

"Ahh, Yes ... Yuri, more"

Hearing Wolf's moans, I speed up and with another hard thrust I hit his prostate making him cum once more.

He looks at me through half lidded eyes, and I give him a few seconds to recover and catch his breath. And I see him pout. I kiss his neck making him shudder, "What's wrong Wolf?"

He looks so cute with that pout, making me grow bigger inside him.

He moans again and I could see his erection coming to life again. "You, haa ... haven't cum yet." He continues panting then speaks up again "No fair."

I get close to his ear and whisper, "I want to leave you fully satisfied before leaving." I nip at his ear and he blushes a deep red.

He holds me tight getting bolder "Yuri, you got bigger inside me and you haven't cum yet", he kisses me passionately and wraps his legs around me. Breathing hard and moaning as I shift inside him, he tells me to do him hard and buries his face in the crook of my neck clearly embarrassed by what he said.

He's so cute and innocent today, but you don't have to tell me twice. I start up with a faster pace, feeling myself at the edge, I grab onto Wolfram and stroke him in time with my thrusts and within a few minutes my hand is covered in Wolfram's seed and giving another hard thrust to his prostate I fill his insides to the brim and stay inside him until I go limp and slide out of him and lay down next to a panting Wolfram.

Since almost fully merging with the maou, I have gained a lot of stamina and control. Laying next to my beautiful lusty Wolfram, I give my hand a lick, tasting Wolfram's seed for the first time.

After Wolfram recovers from his high, he realizes what I'm doing and pulls my hand away, "No", it's okay for him to do it, but not me, I don't get it. I give Wolfram a mind blowing kiss and finish licking my fingers clean.

Wolf gives me another pout and then reaches a hand down to his entrance "Mmmm, there's so much" I pick up a wet towel and start cleaning myself and then proceed to clean Wolfram. I stop when I look at him.

He continues to finger his hole and trying to take out what's inside which makes me get hard again, Wolfram takes notice and touches me, stroking lightly and we end up going for two more rounds before being satisfied.

Too tired to move "G'night, Yuri", is all I hear before he falls into a deep sleep.

After cleaning Wolfram and myself, I lay back down, "Goodnight my Wolf." I give him a slow delicate kiss, put my arm around his waist and go into my own slumber.

 **Wolfram's POV...**

I wake up some time during the night and look at Yuri, then down at myself, noticing that I'm fully clean and back in my nightgown. I run my hands through his long hair and kiss his forehead.

He looks just like he does when he goes into Maou mode, it won't be long till they fully merge. Thinking about that, our wedding will be in about five months, after he turns eighteen. I smile at Yuri and give him a light kiss on the lips, I love you Yuri. I shift back under his embrace.

He has become so handsome and now he's even a few inches taller than me. Honestly he's shaping up to be a good king and I'm a little sad that my little wimp is not much of a wimp anymore.

After we became official, he started taking everything more seriously, he's even made the decision of staying here permanently and just visiting earth frequently. He had just recently decided this and after he told all of us, we went and told his parents together. Now he wants to take me with him to earth everytime he goes back, but big brother says I can't take as many breaks as Yuri.

Remembering that conversation still makes me laugh, Yuri said okay, but as soon as we're married that excuse won't work. Gwendal was speechless and even little big brother was stunned. I let out a small chuckle at my memory but then I see Yuri stir, he pulls me closer to himself and I realize it's still night so I embrace my Yuri and try to go back to sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxThe Next DayXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There is a knock on the door.

"Heika, it's time to get up." Conrart walks into the room and towards the dresser.

"Hnn, good morning." Yuri lets out a yawn, "Is it time to go."

"Yes, let's have breakfast and then we can leave."

"Okay ... Oh and Conrad, your my godfather, call me Yuri."

Conrart smiles at Yuri and passes him his uniform, "Of course, Yuri."

Yuri starts putting on his clothes and Conrart leaves the room ahead of him to get things ready.

After putting on his clothes, Yuri sits on the bed and strokes Wolfram's cheek. "Wolfram ... Wolfram, it's almost time for me to go, are you going to have breakfast with me."

Wolfram stirs from his sleep, "mmm, Yuri, I'm still sleepy." He turns over as though he will fall asleep again. Yuri turns him around and kisses Wolfram deeply.

"Hnn," he pants, "Yuri .. what?"

Yuri puts his lips on Wolfram's again, and slips a hand under his nightgown and strokes his thigh.

"Uhn, Yuri" Yuri smirks into the kiss and Wolfram puts his arms around him. Then they break for some air.

Wolfram smiles, "What a wake up call Yuri."

"I thought that may work, babe. I want to have breakfast with you since I won't be here for a while, so come on"

Wolfram sits up in bed. ' _Wimp, instead of breakfast you should ask to have me instead. Then again after last night that might just kill me.'_ The little throbbing in his backside makes him realize even more that it would have been a bad idea. He lets out a sigh and then gets up and starts getting dressed.

Yuri looks at Wolfram with a concerned face "What's wrong, you okay?"

"It's nothing wimp, let's go."

"Hey, don't call me that", Yuri starts laughing and Wolfram looks back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing, just thinking, we really are great together. Don't you think."

"Of course we are, you have the best fiance after all."

Yuri smirks and wraps his arms around his fiancé's waist, "Yes, I do."

Wolfram starts blushing, he wasn't expecting such a blunt answer like that. As close as they have gotten, sometimes it still feels like a dream for Wolfram.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxIn The CoutyardXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After breakfast Wolfram sees Yuri off, "Be safe Yuri" He looks over to Conrart "... Lord Weller, take care of him."

Conrart gives him a smile and nods. Yuri leans down while on his horse and kisses Wolfram, but feels that isn't enough. He gets off of Ao and pulls Wolfram by the waist crashing their lips together and leaving Wolfram breathless.

Wolfram opens his eyes and looks into Yuri's lustful gaze, immediately his face flushes and he looks down. Yuri holds out his hand and lifts Wolfram's chin up, onyx eyes locking onto emerald green, "I'll be back soon Wolf. Take care while I'm gone."

Yuri gives him one last chaste kiss and they depart for their journey.

Wolfram watches them go. ' _This sucks',_ he thinks as he lets out another sigh for the day.

As soon as Yuri and the others are out of sight, Wolfram goes back into Covenant castle and goes about his business.

 **Chapter 1 End**

 **Luna Note :3**

Shiro is my OC and won't be mentioned much, or at least that's my plan.

Thanks for reading please R&R. Let me know what you think. It's been a while and I don't remember where I was going with this. I may leave this as a one shot for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own KKm

Pairings: Yuri x Wolfram

Side notes: Shiro is my OC, Geika/Ken Murata-Wise Man, Heika-King

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Wolfram's POV...**

I have been spending most of my time with Greta and Shiro while the guys are gone. I'm starting to think big brother is setting up these trips to human territory knowing I have already put time in for days off. It's already been about a week since Yuri and them have been gone and I am having a lot of fun with Shiro and Greta, she is clearly still taken with him. Thanks to him, I don't feel as lonely without Yuri around, well except at night. I hope he's doing okay, last time he was gone so long it was because of bandits and that worries me. But he should be back soon, if I'm not mistaken he was supposed to be going to a few small villages, he sent word about two days ago that he had already been to two villages. He has already made peace with so many humans, it has made things much more peaceful.

Another few days have gone by and I'm starting to get a little worried, Yuri still hasn't come home. He's been gone for like two weeks and the last I heard from him was three days ago to say they were at the last village wrapping things up. I spoke with Jozak a few days ago when he got back from a mission and he is in agreement with me about the length of time they have been gone since the last message. He said we had to wait for at least another day or two and if we didn't hear word then he would go to meet them. It's been two days since then and he says he'll leave the castle now. With this he _has put my mind at ease._

Having settled things with Jozak last night I get out of bed feeling refreshed, I decide to go wake Greta. She came out with Shiro and me yesterday, she seems to have had fun. The more I think about it, I really think she might still have a crush on him. I can't help but laugh when I think of Yuri's reaction to his little girl having a crush.

I have breakfast with Greta and we take a walk in the garden, just the two of us. I can tell Greta misses Yuri just as much as I do. We sit by the fountain and we have a good hear to heart, once I see her smile I feel relieved and hold her close. Suddenly a guard comes up to me and informs us that we have a visitor. I tell them to bring our guest to the garden.

While the guard is walking away I see Shiro coming toward us.

"Hello Wolfram ... Hello Greta."

"Hey Shiro." I tug Greta's hand and snap her out of her daze.

She blushes as if embarrassed that she spaced out, "Hello Shiro".

"Greeetttttaaaaa", we hear from a distance, then I look up and see Beatrice running toward us. She runs up and jumps Greta.

She hugs Greta like I used to hug Yuri when he came back from earth. She looks just like her father with that grin plastered on her face while scratching the back of her head.

We walk up to the girls and I kneel down. "Hello Beatrice."

She blushes and does a small curtsy as a greeting, then Greta pulls her arm towards herself and I hear them giggle and look towards Shiro. The moment Beatrice looks his way, she blushes and the girls run away just like that, leaving us stupefied.

Finally snapping out of his shock, Shiro reacts "She didn't give me a chance to greet her. But they look very happy."

I look over in the direction that the girls run and smile a bit. "They do, I'm glad to see that."

"Is that so, I never knew you liked children."

"Yeah, I didn't know either. But Greta is very special to me."

Shiro smiles at me, "Wolfram, we are going for a ride today right, let's get going."

I have been putting it off for a while now, because I wanna be home when Yuri gets back. But I guess it could serve as a distraction.

"Ok, but we should have lunch here first."

 _'I gotta get Wolfram out of the castle, he's been too restless about Yuri the past few days.'_ "There's no need I prepared lunch for us so we could have a picnic."

I huff at him but just agree nonetheless, "Oh, alright then, come this way and we'll get the horses."

 **Normal** **POV...**

Once the horses are prepared, they head off and go for a long ride. They talk about many things and Shiro just tries to keep Wolfram relaxed.

After a little under two hours of riding, they arrive at the lake they used to frequent as kids.

They continue to talk about random things, while they have their lunch and they lay on the grass for a while.

But Wolfram starts to get restless and brings up Yuri's name. He sits up and pulls his legs close to his chest.

"Shiro, I'm seriously worried about Yuri, it's been too long. He should have been home by now."

Shiro sits up as well and rests a hand on his shoulder, "Hey Wolfram, I'm sure Yuri is alright, he's the Maoh after all. And he's not alone, so relax, he'll come home to you soon and didn't you mention that Jozak has gone to meet them."

"Yeah Shiro, I know he's not alone and he's gotten much stronger. But he's still my wimp. I should be by his side, I should have just gone with Jozak, even if he does usually go off alone as a spy, I could've gone with him just this one time."

Shiro is able to put Wolfram at ease for a little while but not enough to keep him content.

They both sit there in silence and decide to go back to the castle. While on their way back, they pass by Ulrike's place and see guards heading towards Ken Murata, the Great Wise man.

Wondering what is going on Wolfram has a bad feeling and decides to go over. He overhears Yuri's name and gets closer to them.

"What do you mean Yuri was attacked by bandits!" Wolfram yells before getting off his horse.

Ken and the guards get startled seeing an enraged blond with blazing emerald eyes sprinting towards them threateningly.

Shiro, who was right on his heels tries to rush towards Wolfram to calm him, but isn't able to do so in time.

Wolfram dismounts and walks right up to the soldier, grabs him by the collar and barks out "What do you mean Yuri's group has been attacked by bandits? And what about Jozak, he was supposed to be meeting up with them."

 _'Alright, it's already been two weeks and I was wondering why the hell Yuri wasn't back yet. I can't take this anymore, Anissina and the others have told me to relax and that maybe things got delayed, but this is just ridiculous. Even mother has come to visit and she found it just as strange. Shiro has been coming by every day to keep me calm and distracted but wasn't helping anymore. I knew something was wrong.'_

"Lord Von Bielefeld, please let go of the guard and let him finish." Ken and Shiro help the guard get away from Wolfram and while Shiro holds onto Wolfram, Ken tries to hear the rest of the soldiers message.

Ken sighs in relief hearing that Jozak surprised the bandits and was able to get the upper hand _. 'Thank goodness, they are safe and will probably be here by tomorrow since they will probable try to rest tonight. Hopefully this news will calm Bielefeld down.'_

 _'I've been keeping calm in front of Greta and reassuring her that everything would be fine, but I was still really worried. What could have happened? He was attacked by bandits again, how could I let this happen. I swear I should have gone out myself to find him. Next time i don't care if i have submitted days or not, Gunter stays and I go. I don't care if Yuri is not a cheater, he will not be leaving home without me again. If i can't go with him as a soldier, I'll just go as his fiance.'_

Shiro looks at Wolfram's pale face, "Wolfram did you hear that, everything is fine. Hieka will be back by tomorrow, there is nothing to worry about." Wolfram keeps ignoring everyone around him.

"Geika, he's not listening, I think he may be in slight shoc..." Shiro couldn't even finish his sentence, Wolfram pushed him back and ran to his horse.

"I'm going to go find Yuri!" Screams Wolfram over his shoulder. He gets on his white steed and is gone in a matter of seconds.

"That brat, he didn't listen to anything at all. Geika what do we do?"

"We have no choice, we have to go after him. Honestly, he is so much like Shinou it's scary." Ken thanks the soldiers and has one of them go to Covenant Castle to let Lady Celi and Anissina know of the situation.

Shinou pops up on Ken's shoulder and whispers, "Hey, I do too listen", Ken just chuckles and gets on a horse to go after Wolfram with Shiro.

"Geika?"

"Von Bielefeld couldn't have gotten that far."

"Don't underestimate Wolfram, he seemed kind of desperate. It's like he tuned everything out. Why even bother asking the questions if you won't listen to the answers." Shiro himself starts to become nervous.

Ken notices and tries to calm his nerves, "Don't worry, he doesn't even know where he's going, he'll realize this and slow down or turn back."

Shiro scouts up ahead and Shinou pops back up.

"I don't think so, my descendant is very stubborn, he'll continue forward until he finds Yuri. We must hurry and find the boy. There is a storm coming, and he's being far too reckless. Not to mention Yuri will probably sense something amiss through the rain and then we'll have two reckless boys on the loose."

 **Chapter 2 End**

 **Luna note:**

So I came back and reread my first chapter. Here is chapter 2, not sure where I'm gonna go with this yet. Read and Review, let me know what you think. I'm still debating what to do next, taking this one step at a time. Also I think I'll write shorter chapters to update faster, already working on chapter 3.


End file.
